Why Me?
by st013n-s0u15
Summary: COMPLETE! A three part story: Sora loves Riku. Riku loves Sora, but is too afraid to admit it. What happens when a huge storm sends Sora over to Riku's house? Will feelings finally break free? 'M' for safety.
1. In Which Things Are Discussed

**I got into this mood. This like...really addictive mood to write something so passionate and steamy. Ugh, it's been overwhelming me for a while so I'm just going to ease my mind by writing this. It will be in three chapters, thus the chapters will be really long. Or as long as I can make them. This first part is going to be so weird you'll be like...'this is passionate and steamy?' But I promise the lemon-level will rise. So here is part one of three; hope you enjoy! Translations for Japanese words at the bottom! And the : means that Riku is beginning a fantasy. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters of Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: In Which Things Are Discussed, Feelings Are Hurt, and Jello Is Wiggled**

Jello. A substance more mysterious than all the precious legends out there in the world. What is it exactly? Why is it able to be colored green, blue, and red? Why does it--after one bite--cause you to indulge yourself so much that after five minutes you have gained five pounds? And most importantly...why does it wiggle? This is the question that has been bothering Sora all throughout the day, along with a few others that were also farfetched. He's never really thought about it before--Jello has just been there. It just _is. _(1) But after today, when the demented lunch ladies served everyone a huge slice of Jello, he couldn't take his mind of the delicious substance. It reminded him of...Riku.

Yes, Riku. His childhood friend, the one who understood him the most. His Riku. The way the Jello moves reminds him of the way Riku moves; the way they both sway gently to and fro--even if they do so subconciously--and drive other people out of their minds. And Sora is sure Riku is every bit as delicious as a huge bowl of Jello. These crazy thoughts followed the Keyblade Master all throughout his day. Drat--he is trying to make it a normal day, too. Well his plan is down the drain now, thanks to the Jello. Was this some twisted plot of the lunch ladies? To torture him like this? Oh, they're probably sitting behind the serving counters laughing their heads off at his misfortune.

'Damn lunch ladies...' The lunch ladies have been out to get him ever since he ratted to the principle that there were numerous amounts of hair in his spaghetti. What was he supposed to do, just eat it? He kicks a loose stone on his way to his house, hearing the soft _plunk _as it falls into one of the streets many potholes that has been filled with water. After a storm like last nights, he isn't really surprised. 'Mm...the rain always makes me tired.' The sky today is unusually blue, especially after the storm. Weather forcasts had predicted for it to rain all throughout today, tomorrow, and the day after that. And as usual the weather people are wrong. Personally he is a bit bummed.

Whenever the storms are supposed to be really bad he gets to crash at Riku's place. Sora's not very fond of hurricanes and his mother can't stand his whining--especially not three days in a row--so he usually hangs with Riku. Like last night, which was really fun. It gave Sora ideas, but it was fun. It's always fun with Riku. A single drop of water falls from the leaf it was clinging to and drops on Sora's nose. 'Huh...?' Pulled out of his walk down memory lane, he gives a big yawn and stretches before running the rest of the distance to his house. Who knows--maybe there is still hope for that hurricane yet.

"I'm home! Kaa-san?"

"In the kitchen, Sora."

A delicious smell wafts out to him, teasing him. He follows the smell to his kitchen, completely ignoring everything else around him. His nose takes him in front of the stove, where a cheesecake--his favorite--sits motionless as if it's waiting for him. A hand reaches out to take a quick swipe of it, only to be whacked away by some foreign object: a spatula. But it's not wielded by his mother. No, the spatula is held in the hand of none other than Riku. 'Oh my gosh...' Riku looks at his friend with a wide grin plastered on his face, along with some of the remaining cheesecake batter. His green eyes held Sora's gaze until Sora, blushing, broke the connection.

"What are you doing here, Riku?"

"Mm...it's my mother's birthday in a few days, so I'm making her a cake."

"At _my _house."

"Well, my mother lives in mine," Riku laughs, tousling Sora's already messy cinnamon hair.

"Oh...yeah."

"Sora you're such a goof!"

Kairi enters the room with an amused look on her face. It always seems that when Sora is near Riku, he can't help but act stupid. Or maybe that's just the guy impulse throbbing in him. Maybe that impulse has wrapped itself around Sora's unnormally large ego and is pressuring him to act like a dolt... Yes, that sounds good. Smothering her laugh Kairi prances up to Riku and wipes the cake batter away with her finger.

"Oishi!"

"K-kairi!" Sora is disheartened at the fact that it was not him wiping away the batter. "What are you two _doing _here. What the heck is going on!"

"Aah, is the pressure of two smart people too much for you?" Kairi teases, pulling softly on one of Sora's locks.

"Yes. Wait...Kairi!"

Kairi giggles. She's especially cute when she giggles, Sora notices. He just hopes that Riku doesn't notice it as well. After all, Kairi has tons of guys chasing after her. She's got to leave at least _one _for Sora. The only one he wanted. Urgh...now he soundslike a stalker. Not to mention gay. But he isn't gay. 'Right...?' Thoughts swirled around in Sora's head as he remembered all the times he had stared at Riku, wanted to feel Riku, wanted to _hold _Riku. It sounds to himself that he's bordering the edge of gay at the moment.

'Aah, Sora repeat after yourself: You. Are. Not. Gay.' It gives him the chills every time he said 'gay.' It just makes him wonder if Riku is also gay.

"Eh, Sora are you okay?" Kairi prods him in the chest.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

The awkward silence that follows should never be repeated again in the group of friends. It is like every time one of them begins to speak another opens their mouth and the previously stated shuts his mouth _very _quickly. So quickly in fact that it seems that the three have sat there for the elapsed two minutes without trying to speak at all. Like I've said: never again. It is only when Sora's mother comes bursting into the room that the silence is broken.

"Outside, all of you," she commands, wielding her spatula. "Sora your things are on the stairs."

"T-things...?"

"You're crashing with me, goof," Riku replies as he swings an arm around his friend.

A blush creeps onto Sora's face, but no one notices; he detangles himself from Riku and goes to pick up his bag. Apparently the chance of a returning storm is high, otherwise his mother would _never _have gone into his room. It is--as she puts it--incapable for anything but mold to breed in there. But he likes his room. He likes Riku's even more. Kairi grabs her bag from one of the kitchen stools and slings it over her shoulder. Sadly she must return home for the night. It would have been interesting to be at one of Riku's and Sora's many sleepovers. She wonders what they do at those things...

"Bye mom! Riku, let's go!"

"Thank you for letting me use your kitchen," Riku bows to Sora's mother before chasing after his friend.

* * *

They say that opposites attract. And with Sora and Riku that is most certainly the case. On the one hand, Riku. Riku is charming, kind, and a neat freak. If the list were to go on any longer than it already does, the world would end before we could name all the qualities of Riku. So we will just name a few. On the _other _hand we have Sora. Impatient, a bit messy, and able to make any kid cry. As stated above: opposites atrract. So it is with a lightened heart that Sora dumps all of his things into one particular corner of Riku's room. The corner they have named "Sora's Haven" because it is always full of his things. (2)

"Riku...arigatou."

"Eh?"

"It must be really difficult, putting up with me. Especially when I get all scared."

"Don't worry about it," Riku assures. "You're cute when you're angry. You try to be all macho. It's funny."

...Is Riku mocking him or is he flirting with him? Sora cannot really distinguish between the two. But how dare he say Sora tries to be all "macho" when he's afraid. So what? Is there something wrong with that in Riku's mind? Ugh, damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn. Something is seriously wrong with him today. He feels so sick...like all he wants to do is curl up on the couch and sleep. Rubbing an eye with one hand, Sora swats at Riku with the other to let him know he's not _too _mad with his comment. Blurry eyes...not the best when trying to focus. Sora doesn't even realize he's lost the feeling in his legs until his face hits the cold floor.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay?"

"Mph, dizzy..."

A pillow is tossed at him, followed by a blanket. The soft whisper of "rest up" echoes in Sora's ears as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

While Sora occupies himself by being in dreamland, Riku makes his way down to the living room with thoughts of instant ramen in his head. The sight of a sleeping Sora always sends him into waves of convulsion, in a sense. He knows Sora likes him and while he happily returns the feelings, he knows it could never be. The people of the island are too...afraid. Homosexuality is not a common thing where they come from. So of course it would shock them if all of a sudden the two were to start dating. That's why Riku never returns any of Sora's gestures. Gestures that clearly say "I love you."

"You don't know what you do to me..." Riku moans as he unzips his pants.

He rubs the length of his member; up and down, up and down. His breath comes out in eager gasps as he imagines Sora's sleeping face. That face in itself is adorable but when the boy blushes, he is absolutely...molestable. The things Riku would do to him if only he had the chance! His member, thoroughly hardened now, is paining him mentally. He shouldn't be reduced to this; he shouldn't let this one boy get such a rise out of him. But he does, and it feels damn good. Keeping his eyes shut, he imagines that it is Sora's hand running expertly down towards the tip of his manhood. The picture becomes more vivid, thus Riku's fantasy.

: The hot breath of Sora on his neck moments before Sora nips at his flesh, drawing blood. Riku shivers as his friend laps it up and--at the same time--slowly undresses himself. The sight of Sora's naked body nearly sends Riku into an early climax. Laughing low in his throat, Sora presses his mouth up against Riku's and the two tongues battle out for dominance. Riku quickly wins, feeling out every nook and cranny of Sora's mouth. As the two pull away for air a moan escapes Sora's mouth and he smirks sexily.

"Don't tease me..." Riku says breathlessly, clutching his friend's shoulders.

"Mm...you're right. Time to end this," Sora replies, sliding down so he can take Riku into his mouth.

The elder boy gasps audibly, now clutching the sides of the couch they are laying on. Sora's tongue runs over him, enticing more and more moans from his. Hot juices mixed with the saliva...it all blows him away. He clenched his eyes tight, reopening them quickly when Sora places two fingers inside him, ready to enter himself. And as he does so, Riku is sure he sees God. The pain...it's so terrible...he doesn't want it to stop. Erratic movements, heartbeats, and breathing are all rolled into one as the two climax, clutching each other for support and letting all their energy out in the form of screams.

And boy do they scream. :

"Riku...?"

'Oh, shit!' Riku panics, hastily yanking up his pants ignoring the fact that his seed is splattered all over them. The voice was faint, so it is probably just Sora in the middle of a nightmare. But then again, it might not be. And Riku doesn't want to take any chances. He knows he smells deliciously like sex but hopefully Sora won't know the smell and his secret will be safe. The fact that when he can have Sora himself he has to _masturbate _sends him into waves of shame. 'Stop it.' He tells himself. 'It's absolutely normal. What would anybody else do if they couldn't have the one they wanted...' He climbs the stairs to his room, happy for the fact that his mother--who is the only one he lives with--is out on business trips. Sometimes he wonders what she could be doing for six months at a time away from home, but then the subject always drops from mind. Probably better not to think about it.

Sora is tossing and turning on the floor, swept up in a nightmare. He doesn't want to make it any worse by _touching _the boy but...that is what his hormones are urging him to do.

A low purr escapes his throat as he leans towards the shaking boy, putting a hand on his cheek. The shaking movements are softened, as if by this one gesture Sora is able to sleep easier. 'If only I could tell you...' Sora's lips are so soft and inviting; Riku licks his own in an attempt to calm down. Not happening. The slow motion of Sora's chest rising and falling with each breath, the way his eyelashes send little shadows across his eyes when they are closed--these little things send Riku reeling. Not to mention the fact that his pants are a little tight, showing the obvious outline of his manhood. Hell, Riku is ready to take him right here, right now. Inching forward towards Sora's face, Riku shivers as Sora breathes lightly on him. And just as his lips are centimeters away...

...blue eyes open suddenly.

Blurry as they were right before he drifted off to sleep, Sora's eyes couldn't focus on what was in front of him. Which, for Riku, is a good thing. It gives him time to think. Now, many of Riku's teachers say that he should be a general in a war or something like that occupation. Because when things get nasty, Riku's mind brings to its master a whole lot of things to say, ways to get out of certain situations--much like the one he is in now. Sora's blue eyes focus onto Riku's green ones, noticing the position they are in. It's not that Riku is actually _laying _on him, it's more the fact that he almost is. How did they end up like that? Is he missing something?

"Um...Riku? Why are you sitting on me?"

"Oh, no reason," Riku says calmly, inching just a _little bit _closer to the flustered Sora. "Why do you ask?"

"J-just because you're practically on top of me and getting really close."

"Silly Sora," Riku moves his legs so that he is straddling Sora. "This is sitting on you."

Sora's pants become unbearably tight as Riku comes even closer, until his lips are pressed against his own. Riku's hips grind against his own, begging for response. But Sora is just too surprised at the moment; too stunned. 'Why is he...' Sora blinks back unwanted tears as Riku slowly and softly bites his lips, demanding entrance. It is only when Riku gives a small thrust that Sora opens his mouth to gasp, allowing his tongue to slide stealthily in. 'Everything I've ever wanted is right here but...it feels wrong. Like it's not true.' And with this thought in mind, Sora sadly pushes his friend away.

"S-sora?"

"Stop it Riku," Sora's body shakes. "We can't do this. You know we can't."

"But why?" Riku demands. "You know you want to!"

Upon recieving no reply from the smaller boy Riku storms off into the kitchen, slamming the door that separates it from the dining room with a large sound that reverberates through the rooms. Still upstairs and on the floor unmoving, Sora growls and pounds his fists on the floor. 'Fuck...' The window looks all to inviting at the moment, so it is with great pleasure that Sora shimmies down it, even though the rain is coming down hard. He'll just have to take it while he goes off to Kairi's house. It isn't that far away...

Downstairs and oblivious to Sora's escape plan, Riku prods the lumpy Jello on his plate in disinterest. What had he been thinking, going so quickly like that? Sora isn't exactly the most _affectionate _person in the world to anyone but Riku, and he'd just taken complete advantage of him. What an _ass _he is. 'Kuso.' His hair falls messily in his eyes as all the thoughts of what he can say to make this better run through his head. There's not really much he can think of that will be good. But he has to try _something_. So, shoving his manly pride away, he quietly ascends the stairs to his room and pushes the door open.

Sora is gone.

**

* * *

Mm...yaoi-goodness. I was going to cut out Riku's little...fantasy...and e-mail it to you if you wanted to read it but I was like 'what the hell.' So you guys get an added bonus. Hope you're happy. Wow, this chapter was shorter than I expected it to be but it's just the first one--there's two more to go. So, wrapping it up: Riku has screwed up royally and Sora is out there in the rain! What will happen? Check out the next installment of this story to find out: Gaah, I sound like a commercial lady:**

**(1)- My Physic Applications teacher said this about some cans. He's like: 'the can just is.' I was rolling. **

**Translations**

**Kaa-san - mother**

**Oishi - tasty**

**Arigatou - thank you**

**Kuso - damn**


	2. Whispering Wind

**Minna-san, it has been a very long day but I am determined to make this chapter much longer than the first one. Maybe doubly so? Eh, who knows... I started writing this chapter after lunch in school and only got about three paragraphs done. So...here you go! I'm going to start before I drain myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this anime.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Whispering Wind, A Jealous Brunette, and Bloody Tears**

**Sora's POV:**

After two minutes of me being stuck in the rain I was thoroughly soaked, lost, and--if possible--more confused than ever. I probably smell like hair gel since all that I've put in my hair has been effectively washed out and my clothes are dragging me down so much I might end up drowning before I get to Kairi's. _If _I get to Kairi's. I'm _lost_ remember? 'Shit. That's what I'm in right now. Real deep shit.' I brush hair from my eyes and trek on. Why had I run out on Riku? He sounded so eager just then. Does he really love me? Or was he just "caught in the moment" as they say?

"What the hell went wrong?"

It is too dark for me to see anything, but I don't want to stay in one spot for fear of the lightning. The storm is really getting to me now--I'm starting to shake. If I don't find shelter soon I'll lose it and end up spending all night out here. And by the time someone finds me I'll be scarred for life. A bolt of lightning flashes, thunder quickly following. It scares me half to death but it was so bright I have found where I am. My house. I'm sitting right outside the front door. How could I have not recognized it? Luckily I have my key, so I unlock the door and run inside.

The darkness inside is just as overpowering as it is outside. The lights are off, so my mom must not be home. But where the hell could she be at a time like this? She should be sitting at the table drinking her usual ten cups of coffee, ready to have her son cry his heart out on her shoulder! Instead, there is a note waiting for me. A...note? So she knew I would be home, huh? She _always _seems to know everything about me! Mentally sending her as many evil thoughts as I can think of, I stomp over to the note and read.

_Sora,_

_I'm off to Leon's house to spend the night with him. Don't make that face Mr. I-blew-it-with-Riku! Since you're home I want that room cleaned and if I come home and it isn't you're getting the spatula!_

_Aishiteru, Mom_

/Shiver/ 'Spend the night with him.' Why does she have to tell me these things? She could've just said she was leaving. I slump onto one of the mismatching couches in the front room and ponder my fate. Maybe I should call Riku and tell him I'm at my house. Just so he won't worry. My hand travels halfway to the phone before I freeze up. Why would he care? He probably hates my guts right now. If I were Riku I'd sure hate my guts right now. So I drop my hand back to my side and sit there in my apathetic state. Screw all reasoning, Riku probably never wants to see me again.

It then occurs to me that I read that note in the dark. For some reason that creeps me out and I wrap my hands around myself and shiver. Sleep isn't going to be finding me any time soon, but the lightning sure is. I huddle closer to the couch and wait for morning.

**Normal POV**

Riku had spent the first hour after Sora had left tearing apart everything in his bedroom so that the once clean, collected room looked worse than Sora's. And that is saying a lot. The rest of the night was spent looking for Sora, so that when morning finally reached the islands he had ended up at Kairi's who demanded he just stay with her until he was awake enough to go back home. And that is what he did. He fell asleep with Kairi on the couch, the two sharing body heat and fears.

oOo

It is now noon and Riku is ready to get up and look for Sora. He supposes that his house would be the best place to look, though Sora probably wouldn't be there. How wrong Riku is. When he rings the doorbell and the handle starts turning, Riku expects to see a worried Seiya. Instead, a pair of brilliant blue eyes stare back at him. Those eyes...Riku fumes, shouting at Sora a great deal of swear words. Sora winces, backing down and letting Riku blow off whatever steam he needs to blow off before he can try and reason with the boy. Riku shoves the door open, letting himself in, and pins Sora against a wall.

"R-riku..."

Being pushed up against a wall is not one of Sora's favorite things. Especially not now, not at such a critical moment between his and Riku's friendship. His anger is starting to bubble; frothing in his veins. But he wills himself to stay calm. Stoic. He's been through much worse with Riku. Things that involved all of them: him, Riku, Kairi, Tidus. Surely he could handle something so trivial as their love…right?

Errgh…but Riku looks so mad! How the hell is he supposed to remain calm and explain to Riku why he ran out on him? It doesn't really look like Riku is going to listen. And he's not. At the moment, Riku is bursting with something that's not anger. He's not really sure what it is. 'How could Sora do this to me…?' He's been out all night looking for the boy and here he is now, in his own house. And, surprisingly, all Riku wants to do is jump him.

No, no, no! That would completely send him running, just like last night. Maybe if they talk about it first, they won't be so confused? But Riku isn't confused. He knows exactly what he wants, and he always gets what he wants. 'I sound spoiled.' Against the wall, he can see Sora fidgeting. Oh that's right…he doesn't like being pinned to things. Perhaps that was why he ran out. He _was _pinned to the floor.

A soft smile flashes over Riku's face. Yes, he'd particularly liked that position. There is only one thing to do now. He has to find Sora's true feelings for him. And he'll do it the only way he knows how.

"Sora…" he whispers, running a hand softly through the boy's hair. "I don't want to fight. I have wonderful news I need to tell you."

Sora chooses not to answer, mostly because he is shocked at the gesture. Riku always ran his fingers through Sora's hair when they were younger, but he hasn't been doing it recently. He misses it. "H-huh?"

"Kairi and I are going out."

This simple statement brings out two very unexpected reactions from Sora. First the boy pushes Riku away with strength Riku—and Sora himself, for that matter—didn't know he had. Second, he burst into tears. 'How the hell did it turn out like this…?' Sora is stunned at his own reaction; he never cries in front of people. It displays weakness, and Sora hates to be called weak. But by far Riku is much more surprised.

"Sora…?"

"Just get the hell away from me!"

Riku winces as Sora shoves past him and runs out the door. Something is seriously wrong with the world today. Since when does Sora swear at his friends? And he's never seen Sora cry…not in all the years that he's been his best friend. It is just unthinkable. 'Guess not any more. Shit, Sora where are you?'

oOo

Sora, at the moment, is running as fast as he can in the opposite direction of his former best friend. Yes, former. How can he be Riku's best friend now that he's betrayed him? How could he go out with someone? With, _Kairi_ of all people. Well, the signs have been there for a while. How could Sora fail to notice the looks they have been giving each other; the ones that make him want to retch.

But, god, Kairi deserves Riku. She really deserves him. Unlike himself. 'I don't deserve Riku. Not with the way I've been treating him.' He smiles as he realizes that he has now run out on Riku two times in the last twelve hours. If he continues like this, a pattern will develop. Ugh, he can't let that happen.

His destination comes into view: Kairi's house. Despite the fact that she really deserves Riku, he's got a few things to vent on her before he actually gives his congratulations. Like how this had better not affect his relationship with any of them. If he's got a reputation with Riku to go back to. And as he reaches the door and pounds furiously on it—he knows her mother and father will be gone—he wonders why he is going to yell at her in the first place. His stomach flips as he realizes the reason.

He's _jealous_. Him, jealous of his two best friends in the entire island. How had he sunk so low? Does he really love Riku that much? Oh well, Kairi has him now, and Kairi will receive the best congratulations he can muster under these conditions. So as the door is rapidly unlocked and pulled open, Sora puts on the happiest face he can.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"S-sora, what are you doing here? Riku's been looking everywhere for you—you've had us worried sick!"

"Really? Well, sorry about that. Riku found me and he told me the news..."

"N-news?" Kairi stutters. 'What the heck is he talking about?'

"…and I just wanted to come by and say congratulations."

Kairi decides that the best thing she can do at the moment is just sit quietly and let Sora say whatever it is that he needs to say. And he apparently needs to say a lot. She listens, growing more and more nervous as he goes on telling her all the things that Riku likes, and all of his sensitive spots for when they reach that part in their…relationship. But it is when he hits the topic of marriage that she finally snaps.

"Sora, what the hell are you talking about!"

"It's okay Kairi, you don't have to be ashamed. You should be proud: you're going out with Riku!"

"WHAT!"

Sora nods. "He told me just a while ago. Congrats."

'Riku that sneaky little…I can't believe him!' "Sora you need to go talk to Riku. Tell him I say that he needs to work this out on his own, and not drag in innocent bystanders!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go!"

And it is to a surprised Sora that Kairi slams the door on. Does he have something wrong with him? Did he suddenly mutate overnight? Is that why no one will talk to him, or look him straight in the eye. And why the heck is everyone yelling at him? In serious need of one of his mothers _really _large breakfasts. With eggs and bacon…and sausages. His mouth is watering at the thought of it.

"Sora?"

Speak of the devil, look who has come along. Seiya, wearing an impossibly large, goofy grin on her face. Sora does a double take. "M-mom? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be here so I came. Let's go eat and you can tell me what's wrong."

"N-nothing's wrong..."

"You can't lie to your mother, Sora! I know all! Now come--lunch awaits."

"Breakfast!" Sora urges. "Eggs and bacon!"

Seiya laughs as Sora's stomach gives a loud rumble. She takes his hand, conceding to his large puppy dog eyes. They never used to work on her but now...the way Sora's eyes were so pitifully large and full of pain, she just has to give in. The two walk down the street and on the way to the restaurant, Sora begins to talk.

In the two hours, forty three minutes, and seventeen and 1/2 seconds that it took Riku to recieve a phone call from Sora--or more particularly his mother--he had completely demolished his entire house. Well, every room except his parents. He sits now by an open window, letting the wind caress his face. It's speaking to him, whispering soothing words to him. Not that he is listening. Right now, his thoughts are focused on that small, faint ringing. It sounds like...

'Shit! The phone!' Scrambling from his place, Riku makes a lunge for where he believes the phone to be before the answering machine clicks on and he loses it. Lucky for him, he makes it. Or maybe it's unlucky... Tentatively he pushes the on button.

"H-hello?"

"Riku? Is that you?"

A jolt of panic and relief runs through him. Panicked because it's Sora's _mother _but relieved because it's not Sora himself. Seiya sounds awfully serious--much unlike her usually bouncy self, running around in the kitchen to make them foods. He gulps at the tone.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Come over to my house. Now."

**

* * *

Rawr, I don't think this is longer than the other one but I was struck with inspiration in the middle of it and that inspiration called for a cliffie. So...what is going to happen? Why is Seiya acting all serious? And why was it not Sora on the phone? Read and find out in the last instalment of 'Why Me?' :Gaah, once again--commercial lady:**

**Translations**

**Aishiteru: I love you**


	3. Where An Argument Begins

**Here it is everyone--the last chapter of 'Why Me?' Guaranteed to be longer, steamier, and more passionate than the first two chapters! Many thanks to the reviewers! Well won't keep you waiting--here you go!**

**Disclaimer: (c) to someone who is not me.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Where An Arugment Begins, Fists Fly, and Things Are Lost**

Sora sits clutching his knees to his chest in what he hopes looks like a pitiful position. Inside, he's quite afraid of his mother at the moment. She is bursting with energy, waiting for Riku to arrive on her doorstep so that she can solve this manner once and for all. And when she says solve it, she means solve it. Sora has never seen her so into something before. Maybe it's just that Riku means as much to Seiya as he does to Sora and doesn't want to see a perfectly good friendship go to waste because of whack hormones. How can he guess this? Well, besides the fact that his mother just yelled it to Riku's face...

Amused, Sora analyzes the expression on Riku's face. Mostly fear. Fear of Seiya, fear of what Seiya will do to him if he interrupts, fear of what Seiya will do to him if he _doesn't _interrupt. It's only when Sora drags him a bit away from his deranged mother that he relaxes a bit. That is, until he realizes it's Sora touching him. Jerking away and bowing down to Seiya, Riku apologizes. She brushes it off, demanding the two of them to march up to Sora's room while she decides their punishment. The two look at each other before shooting off up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind them. Then they make a break for the bed, plopping down on it and sitting in silence.

But after a little bit of silence, Riku remembers something and cannot help but blurt it out.

"Remember the time when we took your mom's boat to go fishing and we sunk it?"

Stunned, Sora takes a minute to remember also. But then he smiles. "Yeah. We caught it on a rock on the way back..."

"...and it sunk soon as we hit the dock."

"All the fish we caught were gone."

The giggles subside and the two grin at each other at the memory. It was a good one. But then the awkward silence commences again, and the two can only sit on the bed and swing their feet. 'Oh man this is weird...' Riku stares at Sora from the corner of his eyes. He looks so flustered. So uncomfortable. So cute. 'Errgh...' His attention is caught by Seiya beckoning for him to come to the door. He does so, shaking with fear.

"Uh...yes, Seiya?"

"You're punishment is to be stuck with my son in that excuse for a room for the rest of the day."

"Demo _Seiya_!"

"No buts--your friendship is too good to be lost. I want you to...toy with him. See how he reacts. With Sora, all his feelings are buried deep. He's shy. So...bring his feelings out. And don't lie to him!"

She slams the door shut, and the two hear the loud click of it locking. Riku turns around, facing Sora with a burning face. While Sora heard the first part of Seiya's explanation, the last part was soley for Riku's ears alone. 'What the heck did she mean: toy with him?' Urgh...all the ways he can think of sound soo good but soo wrong. 'Oh God please don't let this be happening. This can't be happening.'

"Hey Riku, are you okay...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah--I'm fine," Riku looks around. "But your mom wants this room cleaned."

"Aw man," Sora groans, plopping backwards on his bed.

'Toy with him...' Riku slides seductively over to his friend, hand trailing over his lower areas and _very_ close to his groin. He instantly feels his friend tense up; he feels Sora's blue eyes on him. But then his hand is gone, leaving Sora with nothing but a big problem and a lusting even bigger. 'Shit, what the hell was that for?' As he struggles to sit up, Riku is staring around the room as if sizing it up. He seems to decide that picking up the stray clothes will be the best place to start. Sora drags himself off the bed and begins helping, ignoring the furtive looks Riku keeps giving him.

"Riku...Kairi said you have something to tell me?"

'Oh crap, I forgot about that. Oh, Kairi's going to kill me!' "Errgh...yeah. We're not really going out."

"Eheheh..."

"WHAT? THEN WHY DID YOU--"

"I just wanted to know...what you would respond like."

"Respond...?"

"Well yeah. You like Kairi, right?"

"God, no!" Sora shouts, dropping his armful of clothes. "What ever made you think that?"

"Y-you don't like Kairi...?"

"No Riku!"

"But I thought--"

"I'm _gay_!"

The silence after that is so silent Sora almost wishes Riku would start _doing _something to him. But Riku only stares at him with this weird look in his eyes. 'Oh man he thinks it's gross!' Sora completely disregards the fact that _Riku _came onto _him_ and panicks, burying his face in his hands. At this Riku snaps, wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders and begging him to tell him what's wrong. Sora's only reply is to start crying. Crying and crying, until Riku is completely beside himself with worry.

"Sora, Sora _please_ tell me what's wrong!"

"Just go away!"

_Wham! _Riku connects his fist with the left side of Sora's face, snapping him out of his crying coma. Blue eyes flashing with fire turn to him. _What the hell is his problem...? _Sora retaliates, sending a swift uppercut to Riku's chin. His sharp nails catch the skin of his cheek; a cut appears. Blood drips down but is ignored by both boys who are now standing in a fighting stance.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sora shouts.

"_My _problem?" Riku shoots back. "You run out on me, I get locked in here with you, and you say _I _have problems?"

"Well _I'm _not the one who practically raped his best friend!"

"As I recall you weren't really pushing me away," Riku sneered. "No wonder, if you're gay."

Urk. Sora lets his hands fall limply at his sides, shocked. Riku had never dealt such a low blow... He begins shaking, trying to stop the tears from coming again. That's what had started this whole argument. Him crying... He has always been so weak! Never able to hold back his emotions or remain calm in the face of a dangerous situation. That's why he loves Riku! Riku is his other half; he's everything Sora isn't. 'But I guess Riku doesn't like me like that...' A choked sob pushes its way through Sora's mouth and he sees Riku's eyes flare with fire. 'Oh Kami no! If he hits me again I'll really lose it...'

Turning swiftly, Sora enters the bathroom connected to his room and locks the door. Riku pounds against it for a while but gives up when Sora refuses to answer him. 'Kuso.' Riku plopped down of Sora's bed, allowing the soft mattress to soak up all his troubles for a moment. What he wouldn't like to just take back the last few days. He'd _never _have jumped Sora if he knew this was going to be the outcome. He's about to lose his best friend, for goodness sake! And if Sora is taken away from him then there'd be no reason for him to live...none at all. A chocked cry comes from the bathroom, and Riku knows Sora's trying hard not to cry loudly. 'He's always been so sensitive...'

Resolved to fix this mess, Riku jumps off the bed and makes his way quietly to the bathroom door. It seems Sora has stopped holding the lock button so he has but one chance to make this work. Silently he moves his fingers so that his longest nail is inbetween the crack that will allow him to twist the lock open. Silently he begins to turn his hand and the lock pops open, startling Sora. He jumps up to close the door but too late, Riku is through and has pinned Sora to the wall. Sora squirms beneath him, sending Riku into an unexpectedly dominant mode.

"Sora...you're gay right?" he says in a low, seductive tone.

"Y-yes..."

"Well who is it that you like?" Riku slides his hand under Sora's shirt, rubbing his stomach softly.

Sora shivers, blushing at the sudden contact. He's not sure what's going on and quite frankly he doesn't really care. All he knows is that Riku is touching him in a way that is not just friendly. It takes all his self-control not to buck his hips at Riku and moan. But as Riku's hand brushes dangerously low to his groin he can't help but moan for the boy. His blush deepens. Riku, on the other hand, is loving the noises Sora is making for him. He wants to hear them again but first wants his question answered. Thus he repeats it.

"A-ah...ngh...Riku!"

"Answer my question," he whispers in his ear.

"I l-like you..."

'Just as I thought.' Saying no more, Riku presses his lips firmly against Sora's, loving their taste; their softness. His other hand slides up Sora's shirt, finding a nipple. It's taut from the cold air. While he plays with it he draws his other hand out of his shirt and runs it through Sora's messy cinnamon hair. The said practically melts in Riku's arms as a problem grows against his boxers. Wanting his friend so badly, Sora leads the boy back into his messy bedroom and falls onto the bed with Riku landing on top of him. Their breathing is ragged as they strip each other of their shirts, tossing them somewhere on the floor. The sound of denim against denim is like music to their ears as they rub their hips against each other, moaning. Sora mewls as he feels the comforting weight of Riku pressing against him. Lust growing with each passing second, the two forget everything except each other.

"R...Riku."

"Ngh..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sora whispers, crystal tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I love you."

A sharp intake of breath is heard. Aquamarine eyes and ocean blue eyes meet, sparks flying between them. It was a simple explanation but it felt so good to hear. Sora lets the tears fall freely, only to have them wiped away by Riku's gentle hand. 'Oh God...this is too much.' Riku takes his hand and kisses his fingers in a gentle manner. The way he's looking at Sora, he knows he's expected to reply. With a deep breath, the only reply Sora can give is a shaky smile that says it all. Riku grins seductively, and Sora pulls him closer...then flips him so that he's on the bottom.

"I don't want to be the uke," he explains.

Riku raises an eybrow in amusement, "We'll see."

"**R...Riku!**"

Sora gasps as a hand suddenly grasps his throbbing member. He undulated against Riku, allowing the boy to flip him back onto the bottom. 'Ngh...I don't care anymore.' A sudden urge to be as close to Riku as possible drives Sora to unbutton and unzip his denim jeans, and do the same for himself. Soon both jeans and boxers are gone and it is flesh against flesh; body heat to body heat. The two groan as their manhoods brush against each other. The euphoria that they are feeling is nothing compared to what's next. Encouraged, Riku dips forward and captures Sora's lips, drawing him into a fiery kiss. Presently, as Sora breaks the kiss for air, he moves his lips downwards as he plants innocent kisses down Sora's neck and to his collarbone.

"Sora, if you want to stop this..." Riku warns. "Do it now."

"Ngh..." Sora bucks his hips as Riku nips his earlobe. "Never."

Tentatively he reaches out and begins stroking Riku's member. The said shivers at the feeling, moaning and urging Sora to go on. But Sora is a bit in doubt. 'Does Riku really want this...?' Immediately noting the hesistant manner of his friend, Riku cries out.

"**Sora!**"

Eyes widening, Sora recognizes the feeling in that cry. Riku wants it. He wants it bad. Thus inspired he continues his stroking with one hand, while Riku clutches his shoulders for support.

"Sora I can't take anymore."

"S..same."

Their eyes meet and Riku makes a quick decision. He's going to enter Sora. Whispering for his koi to relax Riku slips one finger into Sora, followed by another one. Sora cries, nearly making Riku come earlier than he wants. 'God I could come right now...' Mentally prepared he draws his fingers out and replaces them with his still throbbing member, reveling the way Sora writhes in ecstacy beneath him. 'He's so tight!' Riku gasps as he feels Sora relax, pushing himself fully into Sora's shaft. Blue eyes close as pain turns to pleasure. A pleasure he never thought possible before. 'I need you Riku...'

"**R...Riku I can't take anymore!**"

Loving the feel of Sora's warmth, Riku draws out their pleasure as long as he can, knowing that they won't last for much longer. And he is right. Sora's hips began to strain as he reached his orgasm. He rakes his nails down Riku's back before letting himself go, his seed spilling into Riku and leaving him shaking. Riku comes moments after, unable to hold back any longer. He pants against Sora's skin, alternating between kissing his stomach and kissing his hips. Sora arches against him, the pleasure still lingering.

"Aishiteru, Riku."

"Mm," Riku presses his lips to Sora's. "You did very good."

Sora blushes at the compliment, allowing Riku to enter his mouth. Their tongues battle lightly with each other as they calm down from their exciting experience. Sora's tongue explores every bit of Riku's mouth, loving the feeling. 'This feels so good.' Riku too is enjoying the feel. He pulls Sora closer to him, never wanting to let go. And as he does so, a thought enters his head.

"You were the uke."

"Mm, yeah," Sora kisses the tip of Riku's nose. "You made a good seme."

"Your room is still a mess but for some reason I don't think your mom will care."

"I," Sora yawns, "hope not."

Lazily he reaches out his arms towards Riku, and the older boy oblidges by pulling him onto his lap and then into a hug. Outside the window dark clouds roll by, much to the boy's liking. Eyes teasing each other, Sora reaches out and takes a strand of Riku's beautiful silver hair between his fingers, feeling the silky softness. Riku reaches over and flicks off the lights, leaving the two in complete, utter darkness. Lightning flashes outside and small pelts of rain begin to fall as well. Riku sighs softly, hugging Sora closer.

"It's going to rain tonight..."

Sora twists his head to grin at him.

"...and you'll be coming over to my house, right?"

"Mm!" Sora shifts his body so that he can snuggle into Riku's neck.

"Do you know how utterly cute you would be bonded?"

"R-Riku!"

"Tonight we'll have to try it. I'm gonna make you beg."

"Mou..."

Riku silences him with a kiss, "Mine..."

The rain falls harder.

**

* * *

Wow I finished. Heh. I tried to shy away from too much detail during their--errgh--adventure because I didn't want to be kicked off of fanfiction. That's my greatest fear. oO But anyways, this story is over! I never thought I'd be able to do a story in a set amount of chapters but I guess I was actually able to pull it off. And I think this chapter is about two or three paragraphs longer than the first chapter, which was at first the longest. I thank the reviewers! Don't forget to review this chapter! Oh yeah, did you understand what was lost/wink, wink/**

**Translations**

Demo / But

Kuso / Damn

Aishiteru / I love you

Koi / Love

Seme / Dominant in a relationship

Uke / Submissive in a relationship


End file.
